


Something Learned in Alymra

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: Claudeleth + others, dominant cuckolding.Anyway, Claude is really into watching other men fuck his wife while he sits back and directs. Could be any character/s fucking her but with claudeleth as the main pairing.Tying Byleth up to give Claude complete control over what happens to her would be ace but that's only a bonus.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Something Learned in Alymra

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Link: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=217820#cmt217820

“Are the ropes too tight?” asked Claude as he stepped back to view his handiwork. Byleth’s arms were set behind her, her wrists bound together, the ropes set back and forth between her arms, the knots placed in a way that it was aesthetically pleasing and almost went up to her shoulders.

Byleth fidgeted in place and tugged on the ropes. “Just the perfect amount,” she replied.

“Excellent.” Claude hopped off the bed and looked down at his wife. She was naked, her legs folded under her, ready and waiting for the fun that was to be had tonight. Him, on the other hand was fully clothed, today was not a night where he would be getting “down and dirty” with it, like the kids say.

He opened the door to the parlor. “We’re ready for you now.”

The man walked into the room, already naked and ready to go. Claude and Byleth were the adventurous sort and one of the things Claude had learned about himself while in Alymra was how turned on he got when he watched someone else fuck Byleth. After that one experience in Alymra, he wanted to replicate here in Fodlan but it took some time for him to find someone that wouldn’t cause any issues since Byleth was the queen. And well, even if someone else was having his fun with her, Claude wanted full control of the situation.

“Go up behind her,” Claude commanded before he sat down in the plush chair next to the bed. It gave him a perfect view of the action and of course he didn’t want to miss a single moment of this.

The bed creaked as he got up on the bed behind her.

“Eyes on me, dear,” Claude said with a chuckle as Byleth was about to turn her head to see was going on behind her.

Byleth looked to him with a coy smile. “Oh really now? What if I don’t want to?”

Claude shook his head slightly. “It would be a shame then.” He nodded to the man. They had, of course, discussed earlier of how this event would go.

Byleth’s gasped as those hands reached forward and clamped down on her breasts, massaging them and pinching the nipples. Her back arched as she leaned back as she was adjusted into a position so she was sitting on her knees. Claude could see her straining against the restraints as she was fondled, the slight gasps and moans emitting from her mouth erotic to Claude’s ears.

“My dear, you look quite ravishing like that I would say,” said Claude. He gave another nod to the man. “It makes me want to tease you more.

The man released one of Byleth’s breasts and his fingers skimmed her skin, quickly finding its way to her sex. He kept playing with her breast, his other hand exploring her clit. Not entering it though, but exploring the outside, teasing and prodding, giving her a hint of what she wanted. Claude loved seeing how Byleth squirmed, how her cries matched what was happening to her, how she was fighting against the rope, trying to make him touch her more, to fill the need that she had in the moment.

It was hot, it was erotic and Claude pulled his own cock out so he could palm himself.

“Claude please.” She looked to him, her eyes slightly distressed. “I want it.”

“You want it you say?” He flicked his hand slightly, a signal.

The man removed his hand from her clit and gently pushed Byleth’s thighs apart so there was a little gap between them.

“Claude.....” she breathed. She let out another cry as the man’s cock pushed its way through between her thighs, close enough to her clit that she probably felt a ghost of the presence.

“Claude, Claude please…” She whispered.

He said nothing and let her thighs get fucked and wet with precum. She was shaking in place, her hips moving in time, obviously trying to derive pleasure from the faint bit of stimulus she could get. The man’s hands were on her breasts again, touching her and pleasuring her further.

Claude could feel himself nearing his peak and he forced himself to let go. “You’re doing very well. Maybe it’s time for you to get something a little more.”

Byleth was forced forward, her head pressed against the bed. Claude’s angle meant he got the perfect view of the ropes tying her arms in place. The man positioned himself behind her and Byleth let out a cry in happiness as he pushed his way inside of her and Claude almost came from the happy smile on her face. She was enjoying this, she was loving this and he was happy she was.

As he pounded into her, Claude met the rhythm by rubbing his own cock, their cries of three individuals flooding the room. She came with a cry, Claude soon after. The man as well but Claude wasn’t worried about Byleth getting pregnant, she had taken a potion before this to prevent that sort of thing from happening.

Claude got up from his chair and approached his wife. The man slipped out of her and stepped back while Claude kneeled in front of her and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “You good?”

“Yeah,” she said with a smile. “I’m ready for round two.”

Claude chuckled. “Of course you are.” He gestured for the man to go get the other person waiting in the parlor. He wondered what faces Byleth would make with two men fucking her.


End file.
